


kill me like an animal

by sippingthechlorine



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Body Implants, Bugs, Dehydration, Disturbing, Gore, Implied Stalking, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsession, Read at Your Own Risk, Torture, Vomiting, Weird, Worship, deprivation, non-sexual pet play, sorry but it is very weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingthechlorine/pseuds/sippingthechlorine
Summary: “Here, play with those, Pet,” Josh sneered, chucking two bloodied feet at Tyler, the tendons and bone still dangling off.“Pretend they’re airplanes or something, huh?” Josh chuckled, a maniacal smile etched on his face.





	kill me like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit w gore fics but also this is very weird i came up with it high at 2am so i’m sorry don’t blame me

The only thing Tyler knew about his whereabouts is that it was probably underground and that Josh referred to it as ‘Tyler’s Room’.

In Josh’s words, Tyler’s Room was a masterpiece; a perfect place for the brown haired man to spend the rest of his days as Josh’s newest play-thing. According to Josh, he spent months making it perfect. Perfect for his pretty little pet. Tyler didn’t see the hype, though, nor did he see how it could have taken this man months to create this room as it was completely barren. He really was a crazy son of a bitch.

The room was average in size and consisted of nothing. No lights, windows, pictures or furniture, just the walls, the floor, and a light on the ceiling. About a quarter of the room was made into a jail cell, with metal bars and all. There was no way to tell time, no natural light, or any sort of contact, besides when Josh came to play.

There was nothing for Tyler to do but lay on the dirty cement, filled with dirt, puke, feces, piss, and various other substances Tyler wanted to erase from his memory.

He felt like he was rotting, and he probably was as he looked at his body filled with bruises, gashes, gouges, and irregular scars. Bugs swarmed the air around him, landing on his infected, pus-filled wounds, only to start buzzing around again. Every few minutes he would dry heave, nothing coming up except a few drops of blood and the occasional rotted tooth falling out of his bloody, grayish gums. His head was fuzzy, his stomach ached with hunger, and by now he was sure he was starting to see things. 

His eyes lingered on his legs that were now stumps, no feet attached. Josh had removed them after Tyler complained about being bored. He almost giggled a little at the memory.

“Here, play with those, Pet,” Josh sneered, chucking two bloodied feet at Tyler, the tendons and bone still dangling off. 

“Pretend they’re airplanes or something, huh?” Josh chuckled, a maniacal smile etched on his face. 

They hit Tylers drugged body and fell limply next to him. All Tyler could do was stare at them, crosseyed and drooling while his wounds thumped and ached with pain. His head was spinning; he felt like he had just come off a ride at the fair. Waves of nausea coursed throughout his body as he tried to focus on all the blurred shapes and lights in front of him.

Tyler vaguely remembered Josh walking over and standing above Tyler’s limp body. He grabbed a handful of Tylers greasy, unwashed hair, filled with chunks of god knows what, and lifted Tyler up so his ear met Josh’s mouth. 

“Maybe next time you won’t complain, bitch. You got it?” Josh calmly said in a low voice. 

All Tyler could do was dumbly stare straight ahead and drool some more as Josh shook Tyler's head “yes” for him. He left the room with a “good boy!” and a pat on the head, leaving Tyler to vomit and pass out in the puddle, surrounded by his severed pair of limbs.

The wounds healed terribly. In fact, they probably weren’t even healed, what with all the oozing infection that had taken over. The skin that was connected to the sutures was pitch black. The surgical sights were so swollen that you could no longer see the stitches. Josh would probably have fun digging those out. Each movement or shift sent a stinging pain throughout his whole body. But this was life now, and hey, at least he was still alive although he was starting to think death would be better than this.

Unfortunately, his feet weren’t the only bodily mutilation he had suffered through. Josh could never let him go more than a few days without some kind of extreme makeover. Just taking a quick glance at Tyler was horrifying:  he was thin and dirty, sticking out of his head were two bunny ears that Josh had surgically implanted. Where the ears connected with his skull were two massive lumps, all swollen and infected, oozing pus and other fluids that Tyler didn’t know he could produce. Hair no longer grew there leaving the grotesque sight of bloodied, miscolored, dying skin. 

Past the ears and his footless legs, Josh had taken the liberty to shove a bullring through Tyler’s nose. Josh liked to rip it out when he had nothing better to do, leaving the septum torn with blood pouring down his chest. Josh just stitched it right back up for the next time he was bored.

On Tyler’s chest Josh placed subdermal implants. There were three in total: one in the shape of a ‘P’, the other an ‘E’ and the last being ‘T’. Josh thought a collar with a name tag was too tame, so with a little internet searching he was able to take it to the next level. Tyler could constantly feel the implants rubbing against his chest bone and shifting under his skin. Tyler spent hours tracing his fingers around the shapes of the letters protruding from his skin, reciting the word over and over again. Josh never wanted him to forget .

Tyler also didn’t get a bathroom. The far left corner of the cell is where he tried to keep his business in a feeble attempt to retain  _ some _ form of normalcy. Now that Tyler didn’t have feet and he sure as shit didn’t have the strength to drag himself over, he was forced to go wherever he was, leading to even more rashes and sores cascading up and down his body. It itched terribly. Peeled scabs and bloody flakes of skin covered the floor wherever Tyler sat after he ravenously scratched open all the healing wounds on his body.

Due to the filthiness, the room smelled like what Tyler would describe as a ball of everything dead and rotten in the world piled into one area. Josh used to throw up every time he came in to see Tyler. Tyler’s head was a great place to puke, in his opinion. It got their time together started perfectly and made the whole ordeal a lot more fun and interesting. Josh missed their little ritual now that he had become accustomed to the smell. Tyler couldn’t say the same, though.

Tyler was snapped out of his dazed thoughts when he heard the door creak open and the sound of footsteps coming toward his cell. His heart began racing as he imagined what toys Josh had for him this time. He kept his head down, his body sinking back into the wall in an attempt to make himself look smaller and submissive. 

The footsteps got louder and then stopped, followed by the rough grumble of Josh clearing his throat. 

“Pet, come,” were the only words Josh spoke. 

They came out quick and powerful, leaving Tyler so scared that he dragged himself pathetically over to the front of his cage as quick as he could. Tyler knew to follow all commands now. A command not followed equaled a finger broken. Looking at his poorly healed, now contorted left and right pointer fingers, Tyler could say he snapped into shape pretty quickly.

Josh let out an all too cheerful laugh at his eagerness, throwing out a quick ‘good boy’ to Tyler and tossing him a tiny piece of steak that Tyler gobbled up in a second.  If acting like a dog meant not starving to death, then Tyler would bark and sit whenever and wherever Josh told him to. 

“Now stay and be quiet, Pet,” Josh said as he gathered ropes and untangled them in his hands.

Tyler had been through this many times. Josh usually liked Tyler tied up when they played, so he moved less when Josh was hacking away at him. Soon enough, his arms were tied behind his back and his legs tied together, which Tyler didn’t understand because, hello, he has no feet! Josh had him face down on the floor with even more ropes connected to the metal rings Josh had installed on the floor for this very reason. The ropes were tight over his body, leaving him pinned to the floor.

Throughout the time it took for Josh to finish tying his victim up, Tyler noticed that he didn’t have his cart that was usually filled with a wide variety of different torturous weapons and devices. Instead, he only had a bottle of water and a stainless steel pet bowl with the name “PET” written on it in red, glittery letters. How thoughtful of him.

As he finished, more pieces of steak were thrown, along with some pats on the head, leaving a tiny feeling of pride, and maybe dare he say love, swelling in Tyler’s chest, just under the implants. This part, when Josh was being loving and caring, Tyler didn’t mind. In fact, he craved it. His lack of human contact conditioned him to become entirely reliant on Josh, almost like he was a god or something. Drool was racing down his face at the savory smell the meat carried, his belly letting out a satisfied grumble as he gobbled it off the floor. His gums bled more as he chewed and he could feel the rotten teeth he had left moving around loosely in his gums.

Josh wiped his hands off on his pants. He went and grabbed the bottle of water and bowl, returning quickly to where Tyler was tied. 

“Watch me. Take your eyes off me for even a second and you  _ will not _ be happy.” Tyler shook his head rapidly with the promise of obeying.

Josh opened the lid on the bottle, staring at Tyler the whole time. He went about it slowly and enticingly, first taking a small sip and then larger chugs after. Periodically he’d pause and an exaggerated, refreshing, “ahhh,” came out of his mouth, then wiping the leftover drops off his lips. 

Tyler watched with pain, his growing need for water completely taking over his mind. He was dehydrated. Josh hadn’t given him water in a few days, so he knew this would be the best kind of torture. He became increasingly aware of the dryness of his mouth, licking his lips constantly in an attempt to remoisten them.

He watched gulp after gulp go down Josh’s throat, meaning less for Tyler. His hands twitched when the bottle became less than half empty. His mind clouded and a sob retched from his body, as he shook.

Josh’s ears perked up at the sound, a look of amusement on his face as he finally stopped drinking.

“What was that?” Josh questioned, putting his hand up to his ear comically and matching it with  an equally phony confused face.

“Does Pet need water?” 

Tyler managed to whimper out a small, raspy ‘please’. He knew how much Josh loved the begging. With all the strength he could muster, he lifted his head up slowly and shook ‘yes’ to the best of his ability. His neck creaked in his skull. He hadn’t been able to move around much these past few days. Or weeks, maybe? Tyler couldn’t really tell.

He smacked his lips with thirst, a metallic tang flooding his taste buds. His lips were dry from the dehydration (Josh was currently giving Tyler a lesson on gratitude), causing dried blood along his mouth from all the cracked skin. His mouth and chin were covered with sores, which were also cracked and bloodied due to his constant throwing up. Josh would never let him clean himself, leading to skin irritation and infections from the bile festering on his skin. Josh could never, no, would never pass up a chance to humiliate Tyler. 

After all, that was the whole point of this, wasn’t it?

Josh looked at him, his finger pressed on the side of his mouth with his brows pulled together like he was deep in thought. Tyler knew he wasn’t, though, he had everything planned so very finely and intricately. Hell, Tyler was sure Josh had their days planned months before he even knew who Josh was. At least that’s the vibe he got from Josh’s psychotic ramblings and stories about how he stalked the brown haired boy for months on end, 24/7.

A deep sigh left Josh, “Well, fine! I mean it  _ has  _ been three days. The website said humans couldn’t go more than that without it, which would make me a bad owner. So you’re lucky, huh?” 

With his eyes boring into Tyler’s head, Josh temptingly poured the remaining water from his bottle into the metallic bowl and gingerly placed the water bowl down on the cement, purposefully being rough so water splashed out. The cold flecks on Tyler’s skin felt heavenly.  From his position on the floor, Tyler’s eyes hungrily watched each sway and splash of the water. His lust for a cold drink made him want to shout every time a precious drop fell onto the floor, however he knew to keep his mouth shut. 

Josh made sure to place the bowl just a few inches too far from Tyler’s head, leaving him unable to reach and take a heavenly drink. Tyler cranked his neck every which way, his body wiggling in an attempt to scootch himself towards the bowl. Despite the ropes, Tyler was successful in worming his way forward slightly. Every time Tyler’s tongue was just in reach of a dip in the water, Josh kicked the bowl back a few inches. Tears began welling in Tyler’s eyes from frustration and desperation. His head was spinning, his chest heaving from the effort of pushing himself.

“Look at you, do you realize how pathetic you look, Pet?”

“T-Thirsty,” was all Tyler could stutter out, his fried and jumbled brain making even speaking difficult. A huff of laughter popped out of Josh at that and he shook his head fondly, pushing the bowl towards Tyler and granting him a drink.

Tyler drank until the bowl was empty, his dried out tongue leaping with joy. His head felt a bit clearer. Endless thank you’s poured from Tyler’s mouth as he looked up at Josh like he was the world and everything else. Wouldn’t his new life be easier as a brainwashed zombie? After all, that’s what Josh wanted, right?

Josh stared at him a moment before delivering a swift kick to his face. Tyler yelped in pain, his nose now bloody and throbbing. Tears pricked in his eyes and were soon streaming down his face, the drops mixing with the blood. Josh kneeled down, placing his face on the floor so the two men were now face to face, staring into each other’s eyes. A chill ran down Tylers spine as he stared into his wicked face. 

“Tell me, Pet, what do we say?” He questioned slowly.

Tyler sniffled, his mind going blank as he rasped out the words he was conditioned into saying at the end of all their sessions.

“Today I learned to be grateful. T-Thank you for teaching me.” 

Josh patted him on the head, another ‘good boy’ tossed Tyler’s way along with a piece of steak as he turned and began walking away. He stopped at the door as he was exiting, looking Tyler straight in the eyes. Tyler couldn’t see anything behind them. They were dead.

“Next time we’re gonna go for 4 days, okay?” He chirped, flashing Tyler a toothy smile and gingerly walked out of the room. 

Tyler laid there tied to the floor with the rope starting to cut into his skin. His nose was bleeding down his face from the kick and since he had begun losing control of his bladder, he had wet himself from drinking all that water, leaving the start of a burning itch coursing through his underside. Bugs had begun crawling over him, assuming he was now just a part of floor, and by now he pretty much was.

Despite it all, he smiled, showing his remaining hole-filled, yellow-brown teeth as he waited patiently for the next time Josh would come to play. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it?? maybe??


End file.
